


Bullseye

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering, eventually consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: A war is on the horizon, and Shamir is feeling a bit on edge.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexidava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexidava/gifts).



> A commission for Nexidava! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Shamir was accustomed to being on high alert. Even in times of peace, she was constantly aware of surroundings, silently exploring the possible outcomes of any situation she was in, assessing any threats. During the years at Garreg Mach, she’d come to learn that although Rhea was a cautious leader, she wasn’t as attentive as she could have been, and the Knights became fairly slack in turn. That, in Shamir’s opinion, led to the collective confusion and despair when war was declared against the Church of Seiros. Shamir wouldn’t say she knew who their enemies were and what they were up to, but she was at least prepared for the possibility.

Without the Professor, Shamir was sure the entire monastery would have fallen into chaos. Shamir kept her cool head, same as always, but it was a little frustrating to see her coworkers running around like beheaded chickens when they were on the verge of a war. Even Catherine was clearly anxious, although she preferred to express it through idiotic bravado.

Shamir hadn’t been to the training grounds in a while, caught up in the whirlwind of disarray after Edelgard’s declaration of war. 

_So little time to prepare our defenses._ Shamir strung up an arrow. _This might not turn out well._ She let it fly; bullseye. _So long as everyone gets themselves under control, though..._

Shamir lowered her bow, sighing pensively. She had had a feeling that something big was coming, with so many weird events occurring back to back, but a war against the Empire was too much too fast, even for Shamir. She felt a little unsteady, which worried her; her colleagues were already in shambles. She couldn’t afford to get distracted or upset.

With that, Shamir prepared to leave the training grounds. That was likely all of the alone time she could afford for a while, so it was a reluctant departure, but she needed to regroup with the other Knights of Seiros and figure out their next move.

As she opened the door, though, Shamir got pushed right back into the training grounds as someone ran into her. She straightened herself up and prepared to give a thorough tongue-lashing, but looked down to see that it was just Leonie.

Shamir shut her eyes, trying to regain her patience. She really had too much to do... “You’ve got to be more careful,” she said, quite simply, before moving to leave the grounds.

“Sorry! But—hey, wait,” Leonie said. She grabbed at Shamir’s quiver, pulling her back. “You’re not leaving so soon, are you?”

“I’ve been here for a while. Got my training in.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who said that you’re never done training, right? Stay for a little longer.”

Shamir turned to Leonie, getting a good read of her face. Leonie was trying her hardest to look serious, determined, but she was blushing, and seemed to be really close to cracking a grin once Shamir considered staying. “Okay. Fine. Just for a while.”

“Whew! Great. You can’t spend all your time in war meetings, y’know,” Leonie said, untying her jacket from her waist. “There’s no point in making all of those strategies if you don’t have the skill to carry them out.”

“You’re certainly right. Don’t worry—I’d be the last person to start neglecting my training.” Shamir watched Leonie raise her bow, shooting at the same target. Shamir found it cute, how Leonie found little ways like that to make them closer to one another. Cyril was like that, after he’d grown used to her, but he was still a little shy. Leonie wasn’t afraid to jump on Shamir wherever they were. Leonie would spot Shamir in the dining hall, or the training grounds, or by the lake, and beg her to eat with her, or train with her, or even just prattle on about nothing. It was a little irritating at first, but Leonie eventually grew on Shamir.

She was fun to watch, Shamir thought. She had to entertain herself somehow, after all, and Leonie was pretty entertaining, whether she meant to be or not. She was oblivious and honest to a fault. People like that tended to annoy her, but there was something so earnest about Leonie that it was nice to have her around. 

And, despite what Shamir may have said outwardly, it _did_ feel nice to be liked. And Leonie clearly liked her—maybe too much. Leonie was always looking for her approval, always trying to show out just a _bit_ too much when Shamir was near her on the battlefield.

“You need to be more careful,” Shamir said again.

“I know. I heard you.” Leonie sounded distracted. It looked as if she was trying to split Shamir’s arrow with hers by landing a bullseye right on top of it. “I am careful.”

“You’re never paying attention to your surroundings. We’re going into a war, here.” Leonie let her arrow loose. It was to the right of Shamir’s, slightly off the mark. “Will you stay and fight?”

Leonie scoffed. “Of course! I’m not gonna just run back home. You know me better than that!”

Shamir was watching Leonie closely, checking her form. They had a similar body type, Shamir had noticed; they were both pretty well-defined in their arms and legs. Shamir was a little bustier, but Leonie wasn’t bad-looking at all. 

_...I guess I shouldn’t be thinking like that._

It wasn’t as if Shamir hadn’t thought about it before. Leonie obviously felt something towards her, and the idea of reciprocation was always in the back of her mind. Being faced with the possibility of a war might have made Shamir a little riskier than usual. She’d hate to get separated from Leonie and have any regrets about what she did or didn’t do, even if she was a little unsure of herself. Besides, Leonie was probably having her own doubts because of the war—she had just as much at stake as anyone else. It’d do everyone some good if Shamir could distract her from a few of them, right?

“Leonie.”

“What’s up?”

“...I really do have to go,” Shamir said. Leonie prepared to protest, as she always did, but Shamir cut her off. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon. But, I don’t have much time during the day anymore—”

“That’s fine! I’m a night owl, anyway,” Leonie said. “Can we meet up tonight, then? T-to train, or whatever.”

_This is almost too easy._ “Alright. Do you know where the Knights’ Hall is?”

Leonie seemed a little stunned by that. Her next arrow barely made it onto the target. “Uh...yeah. I used to see the Captain there all the time. You want me to come there?”

“Yep. Right in front of the gates. An hour after supper,” Shamir said. “Don’t be late.”

“No worries. I’ll be there right on time!”

* * *

Shamir had lingering thoughts about Leonie throughout the day, more than she’d expected to wrestle with. Leonie was dumb, that much was obvious—just _how_ dumb, Shamir would have to find out. Convincing her wouldn’t be that hard, Shamir figured, since she seemed to already be head-over-heels, but Shamir had some things in mind that might not have been the most agreeable.

She still felt fairly relaxed as she was waiting for Leonie, but when Leonie showed up—right on time, as she said—Shamir started to feel a bit antsy. “Glad you could make it,” Shamir said.

“Where are we going from here?”

“My room.”

“O-oh. Alright. Is it really big enough to train in, though...?”

Shamir turned without another word, leading Leonie to her room. Leonie was chattering the whole way about her progress in training, talking about how she’d really taken Shamir’s tactics to heart—it was pretty comical, to hear her talking so casually about shooting at drawings of spiders, but Shamir was flattered that she’d gotten so into it.

Leonie started looking around Shamir’s room as soon as she got in it, picking things up off of her dresser and eyeing them before putting them back. Shamir was glad she was so bold; it would make things a lot easier, in the long run. “So, what are we doing?”

“Training.”

“In here, though? There aren’t even any targets.” Leonie picked up some bone dice on Shamir’s dresser, rolling them around in her palm.

“Remember what I told you, Leonie? There’s more to training than just that,” Shamir said. Something in her voice must have commanded Leonie’s attention, because Leonie turned to her right away, putting down the dice she’d been holding. “It’s pretty horrible, in a war-torn world. You never know what could happen to you.”

Shamir moved closer. She had to make her move, before Leonie finally gathered her senses and left. She put her hands on Leonie’s waist, right above the sweater tied at her hips. “Um...well, I can protect myself fine, so—”

“No. It’s not a matter of protecting yourself. Even people you trust might turn on you—might take advantage of you. What would you do, then?” Leonie backed into the dresser, and Shamir followed her there, her still hands moving into a subtle caress. 

Leonie laughed, surely a nervous reaction. Shamir’s heart was starting to race a little faster, watching Leonie start to stiffen like a cornered animal. Leonie seemed so reluctant to fight her. Still, she eventually said, “Shamir? I think we should just start training, now.”

“You’re not listening.” Shamir shook her head, a hint of scolding in her tone. She forced Leonie’s legs apart with her knee, pushing forward until she was pressed right up against the crotch of Leonie’s panties. Shamir regretted not having more bare skin on her own legs, not being able to feel Leonie more directly. But if things were going her way, she would be feeling much more, soon. She simply had to be patient. “This is your training. Remember what you said earlier? Strategies mean nothing if you can’t put them into action.”

For a split second, Shamir wondered if Leonie was really going to strike back. She was starting to get more tense; her legs were closing around Shamir’s, she was digging her nails into the palm of her glove. She’d never looked so small, so helpless...and she was liking it. She was definitely liking it. Shamir could still see some confusion in her face, a little reluctance, but it wouldn’t be there too long. Shamir would chase it away.

“I’d fight you off, but this isn’t real. You’re just playing around! I’m not gonna fight you because of something dumb like this...”

“Really? You sound like a coward to me,” Shamir spat. She was surprised by how venomous she sounded, and even more surprised by how Leonie reacted to it. She tried to move further into the dresser, but instead arched her back, grinding harder against Shamir’s leg. Leonie was restless, wriggling and flushed. “It sounds to me like you’re all talk. It sounds to me like if someone tried to force themselves on you, you’d let them. Is that the kind of knight you want to be?”

“What?! Shamir, this is—if this is a joke, you’re taking this too far,” Leonie said.

Shamir wanted to roll her eyes. She had to prove to Leonie that she was serious, since their current position wasn’t enough. As cute as the disbelief on Leonie’s face was to watch, Shamir was excited to get down to business and fulfill her fantasies—and, if she was being logical, Leonie’s.

“...Of course. Blathering on like an idiot, just like I expected. You’re just as much of a weakling as I thought you were,” Shamir said. She contemplated giving Leonie a kiss, but that could wait until Leonie had finally submitted to her, finally accepted her situation. “You haven’t turned me down once, yet. So I can take what I want, right?”

Shamir started with the jacket around Leonie’s waist. Removing it showed her intentions, but gave Leonie ample time to run if she chose to. Instead, Leonie let Shamir take it off, her cheeks growing redder. Shamir was getting wetter, she felt so _close._ She’d forgotten all about the war, all about whatever was coming next. Leonie was right there in front of her. Shamir began to move without thinking. She slipped her glove off of her right hand before using it to replace the knee that had been between Leonie’s legs.

To her pleasant surprise, she felt the beginnings of arousal there, even through Leonie’s panties. “Shamir, we...we really shouldn’t...”

“‘Shouldn’t’? You’re dumber than I thought. People don’t think about what they should or shouldn’t do. It’s about what they _want_ to do. Just like you _want_ me to fuck you. Right? You don’t care if it’s right or wrong. You don’t care how it makes you look. You just want me to touch you, don’t you?”

Again, Shamir expected a refusal, a rejection, but Leonie gave her nothing. Instead, Leonie was biting her knuckle through her glove, trying to stifle her gasps of excitement. Shamir was bored, fondling Leonie through her panties. Leonie hadn’t given her the red light yet, and with the way her hips were rolling into Shamir’s hand, it didn’t look like she planned to. 

Shamir, none-too gently, pulled Leonie’s panties down her thighs, exposing the fiery orange patch of hair above her pussy lips. Leonie kept covering her mouth, in joint shock and pleasure, as Shamir began to touch her cunt directly. The gasps she’d been making moments before were nothing compared to the airy moans she started making when Shamir’s fingers caressed her slit.

By then, Shamir had grown a little irritated by Leonie’s lame attempts at hiding her excitement. She used her other hand to force Leonie’s arm away from her mouth. “There’s no need for you to try and hide it,” Shamir said. She was breathless, caught up in the sheer joy of the situation she was in. “I know how weak you are. I know you couldn’t fight back against me even if you wanted—but you don’t want to fight back, don’t you? You want me to show you just how inferior you are to me.” Shamir wondered if she was being too cruel, but Leonie didn’t seem to think so. She was moaning openly, once Shamir forced her to stop hiding herself. “You’ve always wanted this from me, right?”

“It’s not like that,” Leonie whimpered, but the trembling of her lip was betraying her. “I just...”

“You want to train with me? Hmph. Why would I let you when you’re too weak to even push me off? Unless...you _do_ want it, huh?”

Again, Leonie was left speechless. Shamir went further, slipping two of her slender fingers between Leonie’s fold and into her hole. Shamir wondered if she’d been touched before, by herself or someone else. Shamir imagined that she was the first, and felt a bit of pride that she’d exposed the whorish underside of her strong apprentice. She was seeing expressions on Leonie that the depths of her mind could never imagine dreaming up. 

Leonie’s lips were parted, Shamir could see her biting her tongue. However, despite her protests, she was rolling her hips into Shamir’s hand in time with the fingers that were pumping in and out of her. Shamir decided to reward her with a kiss. Leonie had surely imagined that, perhaps even filthier things, and Shamir had to indulge her. Leonie kissed back full-force. Shamir wondered if she was trying to fight back against the idea that she was weak, helpless—if anything, she was further reinforcing it.

Shamir grasped Leonie’s hair, her nails dragging against Leonie’s scalp. By the time she ended their kiss, Leonie had seemingly regained her words. “Shamir...more, please,” Leonie said, almost shyly.

“Really, now? You want more?” Shamir gave Leonie a third finger, pleased to feel Leonie’s cunt tightening around her digits. Leonie started to cry Shamir’s name more openly. Shamir was glad that Leonie was participating a little more, but she wanted to push Leonie further. “Not until you admit to me what you are. Tell me how weak you are, compared to me, to anyone. Tell me what a whore you are.”

By then, Shamir knew Leonie wouldn’t protest. Leonie was dripping around her fingers, getting tighter and tighter, getting louder and louder. Shamir wondered if the other Knights were in their rooms, if they could hear. Thinking about that, she wanted to make Leonie _scream._

“Come on,” Shamir urged. “Do you want to cum? Tell me what I want to hear.”

“I want...” Leonie shivered, her legs tensing around Shamir’s hand. Shamir was fucking her with a sense of urgency, giving Leonie no reprieve. Leonie’s slick was running down her palm and splashing her wrists from the force of her thrusts. Shamir didn’t give her time to think about the embarrassing situation she was in, she didn’t _want_ Leonie to think. She wanted Leonie to submit to her, to only have her in mind. Shamir waited with bated breath for her to speak, and, following her role, Leonie did. “Please, Shamir. I-I’m a whore, and I’m _weak,_ and I can’t...”

“You can’t say no to me,” Shamir insisted, her voice dipping. She tilted her palm upwards, and Leonie thrust her clit against it, her breath hitching. Shamir’s own cunt was so wet, she could hardly stand it—but she had plenty of time to put Leonie to use. First, she had to break her in. Shamir kissed Leonie again, but only briefly; Leonie pulled away to gasp Shamir’s name again, her eyes fluttering shut. Shamir could feel it in her body, the clenching of her thighs and the growing heat in her pussy. The hand in Leonie’s hair tightened, forcing her to tilt her head back and expose her neck. Shamir left her mark there, dragging Leonie through her climax with bites and kisses. 

“Fuck, G-Goddess, Shamir!” Leonie’s tune had changed completely. Leonie sounded desperately happy to be in Shamir’s grasp, like she couldn’t bear to be anywhere else. That was what Shamir was looking for: that transition from bull-headed stubbornness to the shaky-legged, frantic slut. It was exhilarating, almost a relief, to watch Leonie give into her.

She kept fucking Leonie and grinding Leonie’s clit with her hand until Leonie finally gave out, slumping backwards into the dresser. Shamir pulled her fingers out, briefly glancing at her hand to see just how much Leonie had soiled it. Leonie was clutching at the dresser behind her, barely able to stay standing. Shamir took her over to the bed.

_She looks good on her back,_ Shamir thought. Leonie was breathing hard, but Shamir knew her well, and she was able to go for a bit longer. “What a shame,” Shamir sighed. Leonie looked up at her with big eyes, fierce and bright. “Looks like you’re not all that well-trained, after all. You’re unable to fight back when you’re faced with too much of a challenge.”

A laugh bubbled up in Shamir’s throat as she watched Leonie pout. Of course, she still had a bit of fight in her. “N-no, it’s not like that...I’ve always liked you, is all.”

Shamir felt a pang in her heart, even though Leonie was telling her something that she already knew. She was really going to miss that girl, if the war really came to fruition and something happened to either of them. Well, all the more reason to greet the time she had with enthusiasm. “Really, now? I suppose that means you’d like to keep training with me, then.”

Leonie sat up on her knees, her hands squeezed to fists atop her thighs. “Yeah. Yeah, I wanna...I wanna get stronger, so...!”

_What a noble cause,_ Shamir thought. She admired Leonie’s strength. 

After all, that made the mission to test it even more interesting.


End file.
